Sweet Surrender
by taaylin
Summary: 3ª da trilogia. Beckett podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas Castle era tudo o que seu corpo ansiava. ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Última da trilogia :] Música: Sweet Surrender, de Sarah McLachlan. _

* * *

"_Sweet surrender_

_is all that I have to give"_

Castle estava jogado no sofá, escrevendo a sequência de Heat Wave. Agora que as coisas estavam bem entre ele e Beckett, as ideias foram aparecendo com mais frequência. Porém, agora o que tomava seus pensamentos era seu beijo, o modo que o olhava, seu toque; ainda eram reais demais para serem deixados de lado. O que fazer quando se deseja tanto uma mulher a ponto de acabar sonhando acordado?

O protetor de tela já dizia "You should be writing" quando a campainha tocou. Castle descansou o laptop na mesinha de centro e se levantou, preguiçoso, indo até a porta. Um sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto.

Beckett ergueu duas sacolas de comida e devolveu o sorriso, dizendo:

_ Queria me desculpar pelo tapa que lhe dei. Mas não pense que não fiquei irritada com o que me disse.

_ Oh. Eu já tinha esquecido. - e deu-lhe espaço para passar.

_ Alexis ainda não voltou? - perguntou ela, pondo as sacolas na bancada da cozinha.

_ Não, a viagem do colégio vai até amanhã. O que trouxe aqui? - Ele havia aberto uma sacola e começava a tirar coisas de dentro.

_ Ingredientes para meu bolo de chocolate.

Castle lançou-a um olhar engraçado.

_ _Seu _bolo de chocolate?

Ela terminou de tirar o resto das compras das sacolas e jogou o casaco no sofá.

_ Na verdade a receita original era da minha mãe, mas no meu não vai farinha. - Com um elástico ela prendeu os cabelos, e em seguida arregaçou as mangas.

_ Hun. Chef Beckett se apresentando. Onde está o chapéu?

_ Esqueci em casa. - respondeu, entrando na brincadeira.

_ Vai mesmo me fazer um bolo de chocolate?

_ Pra você, pra mim, e se sobrar, pra Alexis.

_ Posso saber o motivo real desse entusiasmo todo?

Beckett foi abrindo armários e gavetas até achar as panelas e tigelas que queria.

_ Você quer mesmo um motivo? - e parou na frente dele.

_ Uhun. - Com um passo, encurtou a distância entre eles.

_ Estou com _muita _vontade de comer bolo de chocolate. - Com isso, virou-se para ajeitar a bancada, ouvindo uma risadinha de Castle. Separou os ingredientes em ordem de uso e começou a seguir a receita que tinha gravada em sua mente.

_ Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - O escritor perguntou, observando seus movimentos por cima de seu ombro.

_ Pode. Não ficando no meu caminho.

_ O que quer dizer com "meu caminho"? - e prendeu-a entre o próprio corpo e a bancada, as mãos apoiadas na borda de mármore.

Beckett notou que estava cercada e respirou fundo antes de falar. Não queria que sua voz falhasse como da última vez.

_ Por que não vai para o sofá e deixa que eu cuido da cozinha?

_ Vou me sentir um inútil se eu fizer isso.

Beckett girou nos calcanhares e se arrependeu. Sabia que ele estava próximo, mas não _tão_ próximo. Ela sentiu-se obrigada a encostar na bancada para evitar ter seu tosto tão perto do dele.

_ Escreva e você não vai se sentir inútil.

_ Por favor, Kate... - implorou, baixando o tom de voz.

_Não me chame de Kate. - murmurou ela, sem a intenção de dizer em voz alta.

_Por quê?

_ Ahn... Okay, Você pode ficar aqui. Pegue uma panela e ponha no fogão. - Ela cedeu, livrando-se da pergunta. O fato era que toda vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome um arrepio lhe corria pela espinha. Seria constrangedor demais explicar isso.

Castle sorriu e fez o que ela pediu, seguindo mais instruções e esbarrando nela de vez em quando de propósito. Minutos depois, Beckett pôs a forma no forno.

_ Acho que já está no ponto. - ele anunciou, mexendo a cobertura. A detetive apagou o fogo e pegou a colher.

_ A textura está boa. - elogiou ela. - Até que você não é tão inútil na cozinha.

_ Eu disse. - Pegou outra colher e mergulhou na mistura de chocolate, assoprando para esfriar antes de levar à boca. - Hun. - e fechou os olhos. - Delícia. Experimenta. - e estendeu a colher para ela, que arrumava a bancada.

Beckett voltou-se para ele, provou da cobertura e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Hun. Realmente...

_ Viu? - e lambuzou a ponta do nariz dela, dando um largo sorriso logo em seguida. Ela, por outro lado, levantou as sobrancelhas, completamente imóvel. Estava para nascer o dia em que Castle não fosse se comportar como uma criança. Antes que pudesse ter a chance de pegar um guardanapo, o escritor tratou de lamber o chocolate de seu nariz.

_ Ótima combinação. - comentou, vendo-a ruborizar. - Vai demorar muito pra isso ficar pronto?

Ela precisou de um momento para responder.

_ N-não. Agora me ajude a arrumar tudo. - pediu, dando as costas pra ele.

A tensão era grande. Beckett mal o olhava nos olhos, e Castle nem fazia muita questão. Estava claro que fora impossível para os dois esquecer o que houve duas noites atrás. Aquela brincadeirinha havia despertado sentimentos, e nenhum dos dois se sentiam confortáveis o suficiente para admiti-los, cada um lidando do jeito que achava melhor: ele sem proferir palavra alguma, olhando-a algumas vezes; ela ignorando-o completamente.

Castle guardou uma panela e parou para observá-la. Com gestos rápidos ela abria e fechava as portas dos armários, como se estivesse querendo memorizar o lugar de cada utensilio. Quando terminou, tornou a lavar uma última tigela na pia.

Notando um par de olhos fixos em seus movimentos, Beckett olhou de relance para ele.

_ O que é?

_ Nada. - mentiu, pegando de súbito um garfo e começando a enxugá-lo.

Dessa vez quem parou foi ela. Com as costas das mãos arrumou a franja que caía sobre os olhos, e em seguida apoiou-a na cintura, ignorando o fato de ter os dedos molhados.

_ Castle. - Ela chamou, recebendo um olhar tímido em resposta. - Há alguma coisa que deseja me falar?

Ele quebrou o contato visual antes de responder.

_ Não quero abrir a boca e magoá-la de novo.

A expressão de Beckett suavizou-se e ela trocou o pé de apoio.

_ Tente. - Incentivou-o.

Diante disso, o escritor largou o talher e a toalha e aproximou-se, roçando seus lábios nos dela. Por pouco ela não o repeliu. As lembranças daquela noite vieram rápidas como um raio, fazendo-a sentir um calor repentino. E então havia o dilema. Ceder a ele e correr o risco de decepcionar-se de novo ou continuar mantendo-o longe, pelo menos no quesito amoroso do relacionamento que mantinham? Se não estivesse falando de Castle, não haveria o enorme conflito que ocorria em sua mente agora. Conhecia sua fama e não queria fazer parte de sua listinha. Porém, o jeito que ele a olhava era mais intenso. Ela podia sentir que com ela era diferente, que não fazia parte da horda de mulheres que alguma vez se arrastaram aos seus pés e talvez conseguiram o que queriam. Ela era sua musa, não era? Isso a deixava num patamar superior, mais importante.

_ Isso não chega nem perto de palavras.

_ É o suficiente.

Castle repousou as mãos em sua cintura e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.

_ Preciso contar um segredo.

Beckett estava atordoada demais para responder, e o outro entendeu seu silêncio como um convite para continuar.

_ Eu roubei naquela rodada. - A detetive teve uma vontade imensa de acertá-lo no rosto mais uma vez, mas esperou que ele continuasse. - Significa que você ganhou a aposta.

"Significa que posso pedir qualquer coisa", ela pensou. "Posso mandá-lo fazer o que eu quiser". A ideia era tentadora demais, ainda mais quando a distância que os separavam não passava de um centímetro. Não podia se enganar. Tinha que fazer um esforço considerável para agarrar-se ao resquício de sanidade que lhe restava e assim empurrá-lo para longe.

_ Castle, por favor.

_ Sh sh sh.. - Ele a manteve presa junto a si, mesmo tendo as duas mãos dela em seu peito, numa tentativa frustrada de repeli-lo. - É só dizer, Kate. - sussurrou, traçando uma linha por sua coluna.

Ela tentou resistir a ele. Tentou permanecer sóbria tendo-o tão tentadoramente perto, mas ansiava por ele de uma maneira arrebatadora. Beckett não pôde fazer nada além de ela mesma levar as mãos à cintura torneada do escritor e descansar a testa em seu ombro. Castle mordiscou de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha direita, sentindo-a tremer. Num gesto repentino, ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o séria, pousando os olhos nos dele e indo parar em sua boca, demorando-se ali. Então o beijou com vontade, sendo correspondida instantaneamente.

Beijavam-se com urgência, como se nunca mais fossem se encontrar de novo. Kate puxava-o pela cintura, querendo sentir cada parte de seu corpo. Aquela sensação de incompletude a invadia de um jeito que a deixava agoniada. Quanto mais o beijava, quanto mais o tocava, mais ela queria. E acontecia o mesmo com Castle. De todas as vezes que ele imaginara aquele momento, nenhuma se comparava com a real situação. Seu toque, seu gosto, seu cheiro. Tudo nela era embriagante, doce, e por mais que aquele beijo o estivesse levando ao paraíso, precisava de mais. Ambos precisavam.

Rick a pressionou contra a borda da bancada, procurando abrir o zíper de sua calça jeans. Logo livrou-a das peças de roupa que o impediam de tê-la para si. Em seguida a fez sentar na superfície recém arrumada, abrindo suas pernas para poder senti-la. Kate enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, apertando com força seus braços numa tentativa de não gritar. Ela tentava abrir a fivela do cinto preto, mas Castle mexia os dedos de forma que todas as suas forças se esvaíram. Porém, não demorou muito para que as calças tivessem o mesmo destino que o jeans.

_ Preciso de você agora. - Beckett conseguiu murmurar, inclinando-se para frente com o intuito de excluir a lacuna que ainda os separavam.

Ele a invadiu sem muita gentileza, arrancando um gemido alto de sua boca. Movimentavam-se em sincronia, ora rápido para satisfazer certa vontade, ora devagar para que pudessem apreciar aquele turbilhão de emoções que compartilhavam. Kate fincara as unhas nas costas dele deixando linhas vermelhas por toda a sua extensão. Rick mordiscou seu lábio inferior não desejando estar em outro lugar pelo resto de sua existência. Tinha seu corpo explorado por suas mãos finas e ágeis, e ele também não fazia por menos. Tocava-a em pontos sensíveis fazendo-a gritar seu nome. Alcançaram o ápice em pouco tempo, permanecendo colados por mais alguns minutos. Ofegavam por causa do ritmo frenético que haviam estipulado, e agora um descansava apoiado no outro, absorvendo o calor que emanava de seus corpos.

_ O quê foi isso? - O escritor perguntou, roçando o lado do rosto nos cabelos castanhos dela.

_ Cala a boca, Castle. - Ela o repreendeu, com medo de que qualquer palavra pudesse quebrar o clima agradável que se instalara.

Mas ele já havia ido embora. A sanidade de repente tomou conta dela e uma lista de consequências começou a formar-se em sua mente. Kate tentou de todas as formas esquecer que para cada ato existiam consequências. Deixou que o cheiro da colônia que ele usava impregnasse em suas narinas antes de afastar-se e olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus lábios tornaram-se uma linha fina ao que acariciava seu rosto, tão sereno quanto o dela. Um sorrisinho de canto então iluminou sua expressão.

_ O que é? - questionou ele, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

_ Meu bolo. - Ela explicou. - Vai queimar.

O cheiro de chocolate de repente pareceu mais intenso enquanto suas risadas ecoaram na cozinha.

* * *

_N/A: Obrigada pela leitura ^^_


End file.
